Ain
Episode 575; Movie 12 | affiliation = Neo Marines; Marines (resigned) | occupation = Second-in-command of the Neo Marines ; Marine Officer (former) | jva = Ryoko Shinohara | height = Almost 174 cm | Funi eva = Lauren Landa | dfbackcolor = 0066B2 | dftextcolor = E98CFC | dfname = Modo Modo no Mi | dfename = Return-Return Fruit | dfmeaning = Return | dftype = Paramecia }} Ain is the second-in-command and vice-admiral of the Neo Marines in the One Piece Film: Z, and a former member of the Marines. Appearance Ain is a slender, curvaceous young woman with reddish-brown eyes and dark blue hair framing her face, which is held back with a hairpiece in the same upside down Marine symbol that Z uses. Like Z, she wears a black and gold captain's coat, while underneath her clothes appear quite formal due to her high heels, black leggings, and brown top and skirt. She also wears a large white bow on the front of her collar. When she was a marine, she wore a sleeveless shirt with a tie. Her second (main) battle outfit consists of a blue hooded cape (the Neo Marine jolly roger on the back), a sleeveless white collar purple top that exposes her belly button, grey mini shorts that exposes her long legs, black high heels, and a holster on her right leg. Most noticeably, Ain has a large "X"-shaped scar on her right leg, possibly received when she was attacked and heavily wounded during a training mission that resulted in the deaths of all the young Marines under Z's command save herself and Binz. Gallery Personality She is rather strict, and serious at all times. She rarely show emotions, though she was concerned about her mentor, when he was in danger, as well as seen crying when Z was killed by Borsalino. Like the rest of the Neo Marines, she fully supports Z's plans despite the risks. Relationships Neo Marines She is very strict with her subordinates, and would punish her subordinates if they fail to accomplish a task. Despite this, she would take the blame of her subordinates' failure, such as when she apologized to Z for the defeat of Shuzo, saying she should have made the consequences of failing clearer to him. Z She greatly respects Z, having been trained by him and having served under him while still in the Marines, as she refers to him as "Z-Sensei". Her respect is so much so that she defected from the Marines to join his cause, which led them to become criminals in the eyes of the World Government. She is very fond of him, showing concern whenever Z is involved. When Z choose to stay back to buy time for the Neo Marines and the Straw Hat Pirates to escape, she attempted to aid him but Kuzan created a wall of ice, blocking her from helping Z. When Z died, she paid her respects to him, and despite showing little to no emotions previously, she didn't hesitate to cry about it. Abilities and Powers Little is known about the full extent of Ain's abilities, but the fact that she is the second-in-command of the Neo Marines indicates she should possess a decent amount of strength, comparable to a New World pirate. She has also shown to be physically strong, acrobatic, intelligent and enduring; enough to fight Shuzo in hand-to-hand combat for five hours straight in order to ultimately win with tactics , and to fight against Roronoa Zoro. Devil Fruit Ain ate the Modo Modo no Mi, a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which can turn back the age of anything and anyone through an energy orb she produces. This can extend to inanimate objects, such as the ground, which she can use to trap her victim when they wedge themselves into it by re-tightening the earth. If she is in a volcanic area, she can also turn rock formations back into lava to attack her enemies indirectly. Weapons At the beginning of the movie, Ain is seen wielding two short, dagger-like swords when fighting the Marines. During her fight against Roronoa Zoro, she uses those two dagger-like weapons for close range attacks and two guns for long range ones. She also used one of the latter at close range to threaten Shuzo when he was trapped in the earth. History Past When she was a Marine soldier, she fought with Z and Binz against a powerful pirate that cut off Zephyr's arm. She and Binz were the only soldiers other than Zephyr to survive. After the said pirate was promoted to the ranks of Shichibukai, it caused Z to leave the Marines out of indignation; and in loyalty, Ain resigned her position as a Marine officer, alongside Z, Binz, and Shuzo. All of them would become the founding members of the Neo Marines. She eventually fought against Shuzo for the position of second-in-command, and after a five-hour battle, when she was on the verge of losing, she strategically trapped Shuzo in the ground and threatened him with a pistol, winning the position. Z's Ambition Arc fate.]] Ain was commanding the Neo Marines and she was standing alongside Binz waiting for Shuzo to arrive. However, when he did not, she called him. Shuzo wanted to kill Lily's father. and Ain said that if he failed then he would suffer the consequences. Later, Ain read about Shuzo's defeat and told Z about it shortly before their arrival on Firs Island. One Piece Film: Z Ain was first seen on Firs Island, invading it to help secure the Dyna Stones with Z and the Neo Marines. She attacked the Marines on the island, and helped Z to retrieve the Dyna Stones. When Borsalino arrived, she quickly gathers the lower Neo Marines back into the ship. After Z blew up the island, Ain was seen worrying about his fate. Ain was later seen finding Z on the Thousand Sunny, using the help of the Vivre Card. She boarded the ship, and fought some members of the Straw Hat Pirates. She easily subdued Chopper and Nami by turning them into children, and also managed to rejuvenate Robin and Brook. After Z defeated Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji, Ain returned back to their ship with Z, and was surprised when the Thousand Sunny flew away using a Coup de Burst. Some time after their fight with the Straw Hat Pirates, the Neo Marines reached Secon Island. Shortly after the Dyna Stones Z planted near the island's volcano exploded, Ain was seen alongside her leader as he was talking about the Grande Imbuto. They were then attacked by Luffy, Zoro, Sanji and Usopp, who came to get Ain to return the rejuvenated Straw Hats to their normal ages. On Z's orders, Ain fought Zoro briefly, but soon interrupted the fight to evacuate the island. She was later seen aboard their ship, overlooking the island's destruction. Ain was next seen on Piriodo, listening to the conversation between Kuzan and Z. Some time later, the Straw Hat Pirates arrived, and she fought Roronoa Zoro one last time. She tried to keep her distances as much as she could and win by injuring him with lava rather than brute force, but Zoro proved to be too strong anyway, and managed to win easily. With Ain's defeat, Nami, Robin, Chopper and Brook returned to their normal ages. She later woke up, and showed up after Luffy has defeated Z. When Borsalino showed up with a troop of Marines and threatened to kill both the Neo Marines and Straw Hat Pirates, Z stayed back to hold them off. Ain tried to run after him, but Kuzan created a wall of ice, preventing her from getting any further. She broke down in tears, knowing that Z was surely going to meet his end. She was last seen alongside Binz, mourning over Z's grave, as Kuzan tried to console them by telling them how great a man Z was. Major Battles * Ain, Z, Binz, and a Marine platoon vs. a future Shichibukai * Ain vs. Shuzo * Ain vs. Nami and Tony Tony Chopper * Ain vs. Roronoa Zoro (on Secon Island) * Ain vs. Roronoa Zoro (on Piriodo) Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *''One Py Berry Match'' Support Appearances *''One Piece: Dance Battle'' Trivia *Even though Ain's rank is vice admiral of the Neo Marines, her rank is not mentioned in Japanese (中将, Chūjo) as usually is among the ranks of the Marines, but in English (バイスアドミラル, Baisu Adomiraru) instead. This might be in order to make a distinction between the Marines and the Neo Marines, as their ideals and purposes are different. References Site Navigation ca:Ain ru:Аин de:Ein fr:Ain it:Ain Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Neo Marines Category:Non-Canon Former Marines Category:Non-Canon Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Movie 12 Characters Category:Film Z Antagonists